Caelo et Inferno
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: Después de que sus padres sean asesinados Elizabeta Hedervary debe de enfrentarse a la verdad que le han estado ocultando mientras intenta sobrevivir a un mundo que desconoce y que solo ansia verla muerta. ¿Podrá confiar en los aliados que vaya encontrando por el camino? [Pruhun AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es todo obra de Hima papa.**

* * *

La gente suele decir que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, entonces es cuando echas de menos aquello que ya no está, o aquellos que ya no están en tu vida.

Esa frase ha estado rondando en mi cabeza durante las últimas semanas. Desde que lo perdí todo.

Es increíble que ya hayan pasado quince días…el tiempo pasa muy rápido.

Hace tan solo quince días tenía una vida normal, una casa, una familia, un par de gatos, tenia amigas con las que salir y cotillear sobre chicos.

¿Qué es lo que ha pasado os preguntareis?

Mi familia fue asesinada.

* * *

Yo volvía de clases ya casi por la noche cuando al entrar en casa note algo raro. No olía la cena haciéndose en la cocina, ni a mi padre viendo algún partido en la televisión, ni siquiera mi gato vino a recibirme. Era muy extraño.

Dejé mi chaqueta en el perchero de la entrada y la mochila en el suelo, ya la recogería después cuando subiese a mi cuarto.

-¡Apa*, Anya*! -los llamé- Ya he llegado.

Pasé al salón y eche un largo vistazo con la mirada, la luz no estaba encendida pese a apenas de podía ver ya, no había nadie sentado en el sofá y la tele estaba apagada.

-Oye no tiene gracia -les dije.

Podían haber estado gastándome una broma, a mi padre le gustaba tomarme el pelo a menudo solo porque sabía que me hacia rabiar con facilidad y que me enfadaba con él, aunque mis enfados no solían durar mucho, por algún motivo que desconocía me costaba estar mucho tiempo furiosa con él.

Entonces pensé que habrían salido a pasear, solían hacerlo por las tardes su hacia fresco, de ser así podía coger mi móvil que estaba en la mochila, llamarlos y decirles que se había hecho tarde y que no pasaba nada, todo el mundo se entretiene cuando se lo está pasando bien y se olvida de la hora.

Volví de nuevo a la entrada y me agaché cerca del recibidor para coger el móvil, marcar el número de mi madre y subir a mi cuarto en la planta de arriba.

Nada, no contestaban al móvil, ninguno de los dos. Eso ya estaba empezando a preocuparme.

Pensé en ver si el coche estaba en el garaje cuando escuché un extraño ruido, semejante a un gemido, saliendo del despacho que mi padre tenía en esa planta.

Tonta de mí, pensé que era el gato que se había metido dentro y seguro que había tirado algo o se había hecho daño

-Maldita sea -le dije- Mako te tengo dicho que no quiero que entres el despacho de pa…

En cuanto abrí la puerta me di cuenta de que no había sido obra del gato, de hecho no estaba ni en el cuarto. Los libros de mi padre estaba esparcidos por el suelo, los cuadros igual, había cristales roto, supuse que de la ventana.

Y al fondo del todo, sangre y el cuerpo de mi madre junto al de mi padre.

Palidecí al verlos a ambos así.

-¿Apa? ¿Anya? -susurré acercándome a ellos.

Zarandee el brazo de mi madre, esperando a que solo estuviese dormida y se despertarse, pero no se movió ni un ápice.

No…no podía ser. No podía estar pasando eso.

Y sin embargo estaba pasando.

Noté como se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, quise limpiármelas con la mano pero cuando fui a hacer el gesto una mano me agarró del brazo haciendo que gritase.

Era mi padre, aun seguía vivo y me miraba suplicante, clavándome sus ojos verdes que yo había heredado en los míos.

-Apa -le dije- voy…voy a llamar a una ambulancia.

-No…-susurró- vete, szeretet, vete de aquí.

-¡No! -exclamé.

-Va…vienen…viene a por ti -me dijo- huye.

-¿Quién? -le pregunté.

-E…e…-susurró sin llegar a terminar la frase.

-¿E? -le pregunté desesperada-¡apa, no te vayas!

Pero para mi padre ya era demasiado tarde.

Las lágrimas que estaba intentando retener salieron y empezaron a caer por mis mejillas, no podía controlarlas ya, ni quería. Solo deseaba llorar y que todo eso estuviese siendo una pesadilla, no podía ser real.

Mi familia, mi madre, mi padre, habían muerto. ¿Qué iba a ser de mí ahora? ¿Dónde iba a ir? No tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir, estaba sola.

¿Por qué nos pasaba esto? ¿Quién podría ser tan cruel de matar a mis padres?

¿Podría haber sido un robo?

De golpe me vino a la mente la advertencia de mi padre. Me buscaban a mí y los habían matado por ello. Pero no tenía sentido, yo no había hecho nada a nadie, no me metía en líos, ¿Cómo iban a querer matarme?

Mientras estaba perdida en mis pensamientos llorando escuche el ruido de la puerta, lo que me devolvió a la realidad.

Había alguien en casa y solo mis padres y yo teníamos la llave.

Me asusté, fuera quien fuese no era amigo, no me quedaba otra que esconderme y el lugar más cercano que había era el cuarto de mis padres.

Gatee en silencio hasta el lugar intentando no hacer ruido para evitar que me descubriesen y me metí en el vestidor tras los vestidos de mi madre, temblando abracé mis rodillas y empecé a rezar y a pedirle a Dios que por favor me ayudase y no me abandonase.

No es que fuese una persona muy creyente pero mi padre si, solía bendecir la mesa, ir a misa y su biblioteca contenía todo tipo de libros sobre religión, aun así, no era un padre muy estricto.

Al oír unos pasos entrando en el cuarto contuve la respiración, me daba pánico hasta pensar por sí podía leerme la mente.

Cuando entro en el vestidor hasta me lleve una mano a la boca, para evitar cualquier sonido.

Le sentí, juro por Dios que le vi, estaba al otro lado del vestidor y era incapaz de darse cuenta de que estaba allí, pero yo le vi y vi sus ojos, de un vivo color rojo, brillantes, parecían dos pequeños rubís en la oscuridad. Y sé que tuvo que verme, ¡le mire a los ojos! Pero simplemente se dio media vuelta y desaparecer.

Pero no fue hasta que oí la puerta del recibidor cerrarse que me atreví a sentirme aliviada. Cuando le hice me di cuenta de que tenía mucho frio y que se me habían puesto los pelos de punta.

Supongo que ahora me tocaba llamar a la policía.

* * *

Una vez la policía apareció las cosas se pusieron serias, abrieron una investigación pero fueron incapaces de encontrar pistas mas allá de que la puerta parecía haber sido forzada y de que en el despacho había sucedido un forcejeo.

Por lo que oí no sabían ni como habían muerto, aunque había mucha sangre solo el cuerpo de mi madre presentaba herida en el pecho, en el de mi padre solo había sangre y la camisa rota. Pero estaba muerto y eso a los investigadores les frustraba, ¿Cómo se muere alguien sin tener herida alguna?

En cuanto a mí, me dejaron cogerme un poco de ropa, algún objeto y me dejaron en una casa de acogida a la espera de saber si eso sería oficial. No he sido capaz de contarles sobre la persona de ojos rojos , sigo sin estar segura de que fuese real del todo...

Al menos creo que aquí no podrán encontrarme.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Este es mi primer AU,no solo en Hetalia si no en todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora, así que estoy ilusionada con lo que pueda salir y mas siendo Pruhun,uno de mis OTP.**

**Como pone va a ser sobrenatural, con asuntos de ángeles y demonios, levemente basados en el libro Dos Velas Para El Diablo de Laura Garcia Gallego. Aunque este cap es un poco soso, es lo que le sucede a Eliza y ñe, no me ha parecido gran cosa, tengo ganas de empezar a liarla, lo admito. **

**En fin, espero que os guste y los favs, follows y reviews son bien recibidos!**

**Hasta otra!**

**Apa- Papá, Anya- Mamá, o eso dice google translate xDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

La rutina había vuelto a mi vida casi un mes después de llegar a la casa de acogida. Todo era muy normal, tan normal que a veces resultaba hasta aburrido.

Aunque duro poco tiempo.

Había acabado en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, allí vivían dos adultos y dos niños más. El hombre estaba ya entrado en años y era un piadoso profesor de teología en la universidad, su nombre era Akos, se había casado con una mujer bellísima llamada Imara, parecía mucho más joven que él y me pasaba horas observándola, había algo en ella que me resultaba familiar, tenía un aire a mi padre pero era incapaz de adivinar el que.

Al no poder tener hijos habían decidido dar un hogar a aquellos niños que lo necesitasen.

Los dos niños pese a ser gemelos eran diferentes entre sí, ambos poseían el mismo brillo travieso bajo los ojos de color gris y el mismo pelo rizado color negro azabache. Pero el mayor, Nandor, pasaba las horas sentado cerca de la ventana observando el exterior en silencio, viendo quizás algo que solo él podía ver; en cambio, el menor, Jani, era un manojo de nervios, siempre de un lado a otro sin estar tranquilo y haciendo lo posible para que la gente se diese cuenta de que estaba allí, no como su hermano que prefería que nadie le prestase mucha atención.

Eran muy diferentes de mis sobreprotectores padres, pero era un hogar y podría haber sido peor.

Durante la primera semana y casi la segunda fueron muy amables conmigo, se deshacían en atenciones conmigo y hacían lo posible para animarme y que sonriese. No digo que de golpe dejasen de hacerlo pero supongo que asumieron que debía de pasar página cuanto antes.

En cuanto al caso del asesinato de mis padres…estaba en un punto muerto, no sabía nada, no había pistas, no había testigos y según ellos mi testimonio era confuso puesto que " no existía nadie de ojos rojos", daban por hecho que creí ver eso presa del terror.

Pero yo sabía lo que vi, sabía que era real, tan real como lo era yo.

La rutina que ahora llevaba era similar a la que antes había llevado, me levantaba, me daba una ducha, hacia mi cama, me vestía, desayunaba, me iba a clase, comía, volvió a casa, estudiaba y antes de ir a dormir hacia cuanto quisiese. Todo era igual salvo que mis nuevos "padres" no me permitían hacer ninguna clase extraescolar que no fuese digna de una señorita.

Adiós a la esgrima y al karate. Hola, ballet.

También tenía que ayudar a los gemelos con sus deberes, lo que me gustaba, era como tener dos hermanos pequeños.

Yo siempre había querido uno pero mis padres se ponían muy nerviosos cuando les pedía uno, no sé porque.

También había algo en común en esta casa con la mía, había una cantidad enorme de libros sobre angeologia y muchos cuadros con algún ángel retratado. Teniendo en cuenta la profesión de Akos no lo veía tan extraño como en mi casa, pero al preguntarles por curiosidad me contestaron lo mismo que mis padres.

-No hagas preguntas -me dijeron- cuantos menos sepas, mejor.

Eso me dejo muy confusa, ¿Qué se suponía que no debía de saber?

Para postres, no dejaba de ver cosas extrañas, es decir, sentía que alguien me vigilaba constantemente pero era incapaz de verle, eso me sacaba de quicio, pensaba que me estaba volviendo loca.

Yo deseaba pasar página, ya que no podía recuperar a mis padres al menos quería aceptar de buen grado esta nueva oportunidad, pero era una egoísta que no dejaba de pensar en lo que había perdido.

Akos decía que Dios me castigaría por ingrata, yo le decía que ya me había quitado todo.

Estaba claro que aun me quedaba algo más por perder.

* * *

Desde que mis padres murieron de vez en cuando tenía un sueño y lo único que recordaba al despertarme era haberme encontrado con aquellos ojos rojos y una voz masculina que me llamaba.

El no dormir bien y el recuerdo de mis sueños hacían que últimamente estuviese despistada por lo que tenía que quedarme siempre después de clases a estudiar de mas debido a que me quedaba dormida.

Quizás de no haber estado castigada las cosas ese día hubiesen sido diferentes.

Ese día me había quedado en la biblioteca de la escuela a estudiar, ya era tarde y mis compañeros y profesores hacia horas que se habían ido, ya solo quedaban algunas señoras de la limpieza y yo.

Me había cansado de estudiar así que había decidido tomarme cinco minutos de pausa e ir a por un refresco de las maquinas que habían en la entrada.

Al volver di un par de vueltas por las estanterías sin mirar ningún libro en concreto y a la vez, mirándolos a todos. Pase unos minutos distrayéndome de ese modo hasta que al pasar por una zona sentí algo, en el lomo no había título alguno y se veía desgastado, ¿Cuántos años podría llevar allí?

Estire el brazo y saque el libro del estante, el tomo estaba en muy mal estado, parecía que hubiese sido olvidado allí durante siglos, lo cual no podía ser posible, la biblioteca era nueva o al menos no tan antigua.

Al no haber título alguno y movida por la curiosidad abrí el libro, me sorprendió ver de qué se trataba, era un libro que ya había visto antes, del que mi padre me habló.

Era una vieja copia del Libro de Enoc, un texto de esos que la iglesia niega como "auténticos", mi padre me contó que estaba dividido en varias partes, la favorita de mi padre era la que hablaba sobre la caída de los ángeles debido a que tuvieron hijos con humanos.

Ver ese libro me trajo gratos recuerdos, me devolvió a mi casa, me hizo sentirme mejor, como si ese libro fuese un nexo con lo que había perdido.

Mire a ambos lados y cuando me hube asegurado de que no había nadie cerca corrí hacia donde tenía mis cosas, recogí todo y metí el libro en la mochila antes de salir corriendo.

Vale, era robar, teóricamente, pero nadie había tocado ese libro en años así que dudaba de que alguien lo fuese a echar de menos, estaría mejor conmigo.

Después de eso corrí hasta la estación, se había hecho tarde y si no me daba prisa podía perder el último tren de vuelta a casa. Por suerte, logre llegar a tiempo ya que aun había un par de trabajadores con sus trajes y maletines esperándolo sentados en los bancos.

Los imite y me senté en uno de los que estaban libres, sacando mi móvil y cotilleando si tenia algún nuevo mensaje mientras esperaba.

De golpe, un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna y la piel se me puso de gallina, tenía un mal presentimiento, me sentía igual que cuando estaba escondida en el armario, y eso no me gustaba nada.

Alcé la mirada y observé a los dos hombres de traje que había en el banco de al lado. Al observarlos detenidamente vi algo que no había visto cuando los vi por primera vez. Sus ojos...en la oscuridad se veían rojos, luminosos ojos rojos similares a los del misterioso desconocido, no podía precisar el color real pero si podía ver eso.

Había algo peligroso en ellos que me dio mala espina, instintivamente agarre mi mochila lista para alejarme de ellos todo lo que pudiese sin salir del andén.

-Bueno, bueno -dijo una voz tras mis espaldas-¿qué haces pequeña? ¿Intentabas huir?

Di un respingo al oírle, su voz no era fuerte pero sin embargo me pareció que resonaba en lo más profundo de mi alma y que me instaba a que le contestase.

-Yo…-murmure.

-¿No la hueles? -preguntó el otro que se iba acercando- Huele a mestiza.

-Eso es muy extraño -comentó el otro- los otros no suelen tener hijos con humanos.

-¿Qué tal si se la llevamos al jefe? -preguntó el otro- estará encantado de tener una como esclava.

En cuanto oí lo que pensaban hacerme me estremecí y agarre con fuerza mi mochila, intente escaparme de ellos o hacer que no tenían nada que ver conmigo, pero uno de ellos me agarro la muñeca obligándome a girarme y verle.

Era guapo, se pelo oscuro y revuelto, piel bronceada y ojos negros tras el brillo rojo.

-No tan deprisa, mestiza -me dijo.

Quise forcejear, huir, gritar hasta suplicar por mi vida, pero no podía, me era imposible poder moverse o hacer algo, estaba completamente petrificada, solo podía quedarme quieta mirándole a los ojos que parecían mostrarme el infierno.

En aquel momento entendí que fuese lo que fuesen ellos estaban por encima de mí, tenían el control de la situación y yo no podía escapar.

Uno de ellos me dio un empujón cuando llego el tren forzándome a andar.

-Más te vale disimular -me dijo al oído una vez entramos al vagón.

Me obligaron a sentarme junto a ellos, estaba tan aterrorizada que podía notar como el corazón iba a pararse en cualquier momento del miedo.

¿Por qué no podía hacer nada por defenderme?

Era como si hubiese sido atada por unas cadenas invisibles.

No había pasado ni dos paradas cuando alguien entro en el vagón y lo siguiente que paso fue tan rápido que aun me cuesta recordarlo.

El chico que entro desenvaino una espada al mismo tiempo que mis captores hacían lo mismo, hubo como una especia de explosión de luz que hizo me cegó durante unos segundos y un sonido que parecía similar al ruido de un rayo al caer.

Me pareció oír un siseo tras eso aunque no sabría decir si era alguna palabra en concreto aunque una parte de mi parece reconocer vagamente del idioma en que se ha dicho. Después de eso los diviso fuera del vagón, en una estación que desconozco, tres figuras que se mueven tan rápidamente bajo la luz de la Luna que soy incapaz de distinguirlos.

Oigo voces a lo lejos, parece que el tren ha sufrido una avería y que vamos a estar parados. Atónita me doy cuenta de que nadie más en el vagón está mirando la pelea, nadie más que yo los está viendo.

¿Cómo es posible…?

Alguien me intenta levantar del suelo, aunque ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había caído, pero soy incapaz de moverme, no soy capaz de apartar la mirada de la pelea. No sé quién va a ganar y lo peor de todo es que yo debería huir de ellos y volver a casa.

Pero no puedo.

Justo en ese momento uno de ellos cae al suelo y en un movimiento veloz y mortal uno de los restantes hunde su espada en el pecho del otro, quedando él como el ganador.

Ahogo un grito y esta vez sí intentó huir, tropezando en el intento de ir a otra de las salidas del vagón.

Pero de nuevo, algo me agarra.

-¿Te han hecho daño, Elizabeta? -me preguntó una voz con marcado acento alemán.

No soy capaz de reconocer la voz pero doy media vuelta para encontrarme cara a cara con él. Y aunque quiera de mi boca no sale ni una sola palabra, no es que conozca al chico de cabello corto y blanco que tengo delante, nos hemos visto, o al menos yo a él.

Son sus ojos, rojos como la sangre los que me resultan tan familiares.

Y de golpe, sé quién es. Son los ojos que me han estado persiguiendo en sueños durante semanas.

Es el chico que estaba en casa de mis padres.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aquí**** traigo el segundo cap de esta fic, he tardado un poco porque tenia otros proyectos que acabar antes y tambien por las clases y exámenes, pero aqui esta.**

**En fin, espero que os guste y muchas gracias a los favs/follows y las reviews!**

**Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, la historia no me pertenece.**

* * *

La humanidad siempre me ha sorprendido, han sido capaces de crear con su imaginación criaturas tan sorprendentes como dragones, elfos o hombres lobo, había algunos que de verdad creían en ellos, otros eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para negar tales existencias.

Sin embargo, sí que creen que en que existe el mal y existe el bien, algunos creen en Dios, otros en Lucifer, otros simplemente necesitan pruebas.

Kesesesese, ¿pruebas? ¡Yo se las daría encantado!

Los humanos son tan tontos que no saben que han tratado con verdaderos ángeles y demonios, estos últimos sobretodo, tantas veces que sería imposible que no quedase humano alguno que no lo hubiese hecho al menos una vez en su corta existencia.

Pero claro, ellos no lo saben.

Como esta chica, Elizabeta…

Uh oh…a Ludwig no le va a gustar saber que he traído una humana a casa, ¿pero qué otra cosa iba a hacer? La chica es importante y me han ordenado protegerla. Y no es como si hubiese podido negarme, el tipo que me lo pidió fue muy claro.

Aunque más que pedir…fue una orden, tan directa que negarme hubiese sido la cosa menos asombrosa del mundo, y eso es algo que alguien tan asombros y genial como yo no pudiese permitirse.

La chica duerme a pierna suelta en mi cama, tuve que obligarla dormir para poder traerla, la muy idiota forcejeo gritando cosas como que yo había matado a sus padres.

La capacidad de los humanos ara inventarse historias a partir de datos al azar y casualidades no deja de sorprenderme.

Me preguntó porque esos dos demonios iban tras ella…no parece especial, es decir, huele un poco raro pero no veo que puede hacer que haya tantos intereses puestos en ella, sé que los demonios son caprichosos por naturaleza y que si se les ha metido en la cabeza que alguien le cae mal este ya podrá huir todo lo que quiera que no podrá evitar lo que se le viene encima

Pero esto es diferente, no me han dicho el motivo porque he de cuidarla, no me han dicho quienes eran sus padres ni porque murieron, tuve mucha suerte de que me dijesen como se llamaba y donde ir a por ella, pero nada de eso me ayudaba a entender en el lio en el que se me había metido.

De golpe oí el ruido que la puerta de entrada del piso que comparto con mi hermano hacia al abrirse y cerrarse poco después, Lud había vuelto y si no era rápido descubriría que teníamos una invitada de lo mas especial.

Salté de la cama y salí del cuarto tan rápidamente que de haber sido humano posiblemente hubiese tropezado contra algo, por suerte era imposible para mí el hacerlo, soy demasiado asombroso como para que me pase eso.

_Mein bruder_, estará jugando en el salón con sus perros, con los años, décadas y todo eso uno ya conoce los hábitos del otro, por eso se que he de mentir asombrosamente bien si no quiero tener problemas.

Y ahí está, jugando con su pastor alemán, tan concentrado que ni se da cuenta de que estoy cerca.

-_¡West! _-termino por llamarle al ver que me ignora.

Él alza la mirada, clavándome sus ojos azules veteados de rojo y frunciendo el ceño al verme, algo ha visto en mí que no le agrada.

-Has estado desaparecido durante un mes Gilbert -me dijo-¿se puede saber dónde has estado?

Sabía que estaba molesto, pero también sabía que no podía decirle que había pasado un mes vigilando a una chica humana, chica que ahora dormía en mi cuarto, no podía explicarlo abiertamente y no tardaría en descubrirla si ella se despertaba con el mismo genio con el que se durmió.

-¿Y bien? -volvió a preguntarme.

-He estado ocupado -le contesté llevándome las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

Le vi arquear una ceja, no se lo terminaba de creer.

-¿Eso es todo? -me preguntó-

-Eso es todo lo que te voy a contar -le corregí- no te importa mi vida privada, West.

-He estado preocupado por ti -replicó él-pensaba que te había pasado algo, que te habían cazado.

-_Kesesese_ -me burlé- soy demasiado asombroso como para que un idiota de alas brillantes me maté.

Noté que su enfado hacia mi iba en aumento pero no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó del suelo y se metió en el baño, al poco oí el ruido del agua que me indicaba que se estaba dando una ducha.

Soy un mentiroso asombroso. Deberían darme un premio o una calle con mi nombre por ser un actor tan genial.

El tiempo que él estuviese dentro me tenía que servir para pensar en qué hacer con la chica, no podía perderlo, mientras estaba dormida podía planear como contarle la verdad de forma asombrosa y sutil.

Solo esperaba que no fuese tan terca como la mayoría de humanos.

Al ir a abrir la puerta de mi cuarto algo, o más bien alguien, salió disparada del lugar chocándose contra mí, sabía que era la humana que intentaba escapar así que la agarre de la muñeca para evitarlo.

Algo que a ella no le gusto, puesto que empezó a forcejear. Para evitar que gritase y llamase la atención de West le tape la boca con la mano y la empuje al cuarto donde nos encerré.

Elizabeta estaba furiosa y no se esforzaba en esconderlo, como había visto que hacían algunas mujeres humanas, intentó apartarme para abrir la puerta pero yo pesaba más de lo que ella era capaz de mover, así que optó por golpearme el pecho con los puños.

-¡Déjame maldito asesino! -me gritó.

-¿Asesino? -le pregunté extrañado.

-¡Si, te vi! -me espetó-¡Mataste a mis padres!

¿Pero qué tontería estaba diciendo?

Molesto por su acusación la volví a coger de la muñeca y aunque ella forcejeó para soltarse no lo hice.

_Slap_

Tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. De notar una extraña sensación de quemazón en mi mejilla.

Me había dado una bofetada. Una humana, a mí, a mi asombroso yo.

Quería destrozarla, castigarla por haber tenido esa osadía, enseñarle que no hacía falta ir al infierno para sufrir de verdad, pero no podía, la orden de ese tipejo me impedía tocarla, al contrario.

La empuje con fuerza sobre la cama, no me importó en absoluto si le había hecho daño o no, de hecho, quería asustarla, no podía matarla o hacerle daño pero si podía hacerle sentir el infierno.

_Kesesesese_, esto va a ser asombroso.

Aunque no para ella.

Como he mencionado, los humanos no se dan cuenta de lo que somos hasta que es demasiado tarde pero tienen un sentido excepcional para saber que algo no va bien, y por como la chica se está protegiendo con los cojines creo que se ha dado cuenta de que esta en serios problemas.

Y sé que ella está haciendo gala de ese sentido, sé que ha notado mi furia y que esta la está afectando, se ha encogido sobre sí misma y esta temblando.

Lo que yo os decía, los humanos son tan poco asombrosos…apenas he hecho nada y ella ya está aterrorizada. Tiene suerte de estar protegida por ese o ya hubiese muerto hacía mucho, y no bajo mi mano.

Matar humanos porque si no era mi estilo, no era algo que mi asombroso yo hiciese, al menos siempre, es decir, si molestaban solía asustarlos, pero por lo general eran mis mascotas, muchos de ellas llegaban a ser divertidos y útiles.

Pero no me gustaba encariñarme con ellos, sus vidas eran demasiado cortas, eran demasiado frágiles. Y encima, eran estúpidos, ¿Qué le había hecho pensar a esta chica que yo tendría interés en matar a su familia?

-Eh, tú -le dije- deja de lloriquear y temblar. No voy a matarte aunque no es que me falten ganas.

Ella siguió echa una bola en la cama, aun temblando. Hice amago de sentarme en el borde de la cama, pero ella retrocedió un poco.

_Mein Gott, _esto iba a llevarme tiempo…

-No…no te acerques -murmuró.

-¿De verdad crees que tus suplicas podrían pararme de querer matarte? -le pregunte- Los humanos sois tan poco asombrosos y egoístas que creéis que el mundo ha de obedeceros, además eres una ingrata, ¿Quién te crees que te ha salvado la vida?

-¡Tu mataste a mis padres! -me espetó-¡Yo te vi!

-¿Me viste hacerlo? -le pregunté- ¿O me viste allí?

Ella reflexiono durante unos segundos.

-No te vi hacerlo -me contestó.

-_Natürlicht nicht* _-observé ligeramente ofendido por su acusación.

-¿Entonces quien fue? -me preguntó.

-_Ich __we_i_ß nicht*_ -le contesté.

-¿Sabes al menos quienes me atacaron? -me preguntó.

-_Ja_ -afirme- dos demonios, nada asombrosos la verdad, fue divertido pelear con ellos pero no duraron mucho.

Esperaba que fuese algo más incrédula ante lo que le acababa de decir, que se sorprendiese o demostrase alguna reacción negativa ante ello, sin embargo, se limitó a ocultar su cara en la almohada.

-Eso explica la pelea -la oí decir- no era algo humano.

¿Veis? Los humanos tienen un sentido excepcional para saber que algo es malo, pero esta chica ha sido rápida al darse cuenta de lo que vio.

_Kesesesese_, no está mal.

-Me sorprendes -comenté- pero no te creas tan lista, no tienes ni idea de cómo de peligrosa es tu situación.

-¿Quién eres? -me preguntó.

-Soy el asombroso Gilbert Beilschmidt -me presente.

-¿Y que eres? -me preguntó de nuevo.

No pude evitar reírme, que inocente era pese a todo.

-Un demonio -le contesté.

* * *

_\- Natürlicht nicht: Por supuesto que no._

_\- Ich __we_i_ß nicht: No lo sé_

**Feliz Navidad! Frohe Weihnachten! **

**Para nada estaba teniendo un mini bloqueo con este cap, en realidad era mi regalo navideño (?)**

**Bueno, que espero que os guste xDDD**

**Nos vemos el año que viene (?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Frío. De golpe sentía un frío tan grande que me encogí sobre mí misma.

En mi mente resonaba la voz de ese ser, Gilbert, un demonio.

Un demonio.

Quise reírme pero no podía, no me salía la voz.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Tenía que ser una pesadilla o una broma o una alucinación.

Y sin embargo, lo había visto con mis propios ojos, la pelea…eso no era humano y por más que pensase no se me ocurría una explicación racional para lo que había sucedido.

Alzo la mirada y la clavó en los ojos color sangre de mi salvador, si es que se puede llamar así a un demonio, parece estar aguantándose la risa.

Maldito cerdo, ¿Qué tiene de divertido esta situación?

Aun, así me armé de valor y aguanté la compostura lo suficiente para ordenarle una sencilla tarea.

-Vas a decirme que sucedió en mi casa.

Como respuesta obtuve una carcajada. Una estúpida y sonora carcajada, ¿Quién demonios se ríe de ese modo? ¿_Kesesese?_ ¿Es que era idiota o qué?

-No he hecho ninguna broma -le dije con toda la dignidad que la situación me permitía.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? -me preguntó- los demonios hacemos lo que nos da la gana y nunca, nunca, aceptamos órdenes de un humano.

-¡Pero yo quiero saberlo! -espeté.

-Y yo prefería que no me hubiese tocado este marrón -me dijo- y aquí estamos.

Maldito demonio, su estúpido comportamiento, como si todo fuesen risas para él y nada de lo que me estuviese pasando le importase me ponía de los nervios, no, me hervía la sangre. Le odio y estaba empezando a maldecir mi suerte por habérmelo hecho conocer.

-Imbécil -murmure.

-Niña mimada -replicó él.

-¡Yo no soy una niña mimada! -exclamé.

-No, claro que no -me dijo- pequeña y patética humana consentida y llorona.

¿Pero que se había creído? ¿Qué podía insultarme libremente como si nada? Me levante de la cama y fue derecha a pegarle un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas, no quería ser una señorita con este maldito pero de algún modo tuvo que saber que iba a hacerlo porque me agarro de la muñeca y me retorció el brazo.

-Ya te he dicho que no eres rival para mí -me advirtió tirándome sobre la cama de nuevo.

-¿Y por qué no me matas de una vez? -le espeté frotándome el brazo.

-Encima de mimada y llorona, eres sorda -me dijo- o lenta. Te he dicho antes que he recibido órdenes de protegerte.

-¿Quién y por qué? -volví a preguntarle.

-Ni idea -me dijo- pero no te quejes, podría ser peor.

No dije nada, me tumbe en la cama y oculté mi rostro en la almohada. Nada de esto tenía sentido. ¿Por qué habían asesinado a mis padres? ¿Y por qué venían a por mí?

Noté un peso a mi lado y abrí los ojos, Gilbert se había sentado en la cama a mi lado, aunque ni siquiera me estaba tocando ni me miraba.

-Fue un accidente -me dijo- cuando me viste en tu casa, fue un accidente. Por aquel entonces yo no tenía órdenes de protegerte.

-¿Entonces que hacías allí? -le pregunté.

-Pasaba por la zona -me contestó- se podría decir que estuve en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

-Pero entraste en mi casa -le recordé- _Miért?_ *

-_Wiel*…_sentí algo -me informó- noté algo en tu casa, tu eres humana y nunca podrías entenderlo, pero los demonios y los ángeles podemos notarnos.

-¿Y qué notaste? Le pregunté.

-Noté como un ángel moría -me dijo- así que entré para ver la escena, me sorprendió ver que también había una humana muerta, casi nunca matamos humanos porque no ganamos nada con ellos, quizás si un demonio esta encariñado con uno si lo hacemos, solo si queremos iniciar una pequeña guerra.

-No tiene sentido -le dije- ¿mi madre murió porque si?

-Porque estaba allí, supongo - me dijo- es una suposición, quizás tu hubieses muerto también si no hubieses tenido la sensatez de esconderte.

No…eso no era así, no iban a matarme en ese momento…

-Mi padre…-murmure- sus últimas palabras…me dijo que huyese que venían a por mí.

-Tenía razón -admitió- porque si que han venido a por ti pese a todo.

-¿De verdad no sabes qué quieren de mi? -le pregunté intentando ocultar la desesperación que había en mi voz- ¿ni ese misterioso jefe tuyo?

Negó con la cabeza como respuesta.

-Yo me fui de la casa creyendo que no había nadie más -continuó explicándome- no tenía intención de meterme en todo este asunto pero hace un par de semanas alguien contactó conmigo y me dio la orden de que debía de encontrarte y protegerte.

-¿Por qué? -le pregunté- ¿qué es lo que me hace tan especial?¿

-Ni idea -respondió- solo eres una humana, ¿con un poco de sangre angelical? _Ja, aber*…_que dejemos hijos medio humanos en este mundo es normal, mas para los demonios que para un ángel, pero nadie prestaría atención a la hija de un angelito de tres al cuarto.

-Oye no te pases -refunfuñé.

-Oh venga -me dijo- tienes que reconocer que en la escala angelical tu padre no era nada asombroso.

-Ten un poco de respeto -protesté.

-Que quejica eres -gruño Gilbert- sé un poco agradecida, ¿quieres? Si sigues viva es gracias a mi asombroso yo.

-Tú mismo has dicho que te han ordenado mantenerme viva -replique- puede que para ti signifique lo mismo pero es porque eres incapaz de ver la diferencia egoísta que hay en ello. Y además, lo que me has dicho no me ayuda en nada.

Oh si…

En el libro de Enoc los ángeles tienen hijos con humanas y les enseñan cosas prohibidas por ello fueron severamente castigados. Conozco muy bien la historia, a mi padre le encantaba y no dejaba de contarme un trozo cada noche. Ahora entiendo que quizás me estaba contando mi historia.

Una teoría vino a mi mente como si nada, puede que fuese absurda y que el maldito demonio se mofase de mi por pensarla, pero era más de lo que hasta ahora tenia, algo a lo que me podía aferrar.

-Mi padre era un ángel y mi madre humana -le dije.

-Si -afirmó él-¿y qué?

-Eso no es bueno, ¿verdad? -le pregunté- O eso dice el libro de Enoc.

-_Kesesesese_ -se mofó- es un libro apócrifo, Eliza. Nadie se tomaría en serio algo así.

-¿Y si alguien lo hiciese? -le pregunté no queriendo descartar mi teoría tan pronto.

-Sería absurdo -me dijo- soy cientos de miles de humanos, demasiados y como ya te he dicho, solemos dejar descendencia. A tu familia no la asesinaron porqué eres hija de un ángel.

Bufé y volví a ocultar mi cara en la almohada, la cabeza empezaba a dolerme de tanto pensar y de tanto escuchar cosas que me resultaban desconocidas e incomprensibles.

-Mira, estoy haciendo lo que puedo -me dijo Gilbert- sé que quieres respuestas pero es que no las sé, pero si sé que siguen buscándote y que aquí no estás segura.

-¿Es tu casa? -le pregunté.

-Es la casa de _mein bruder_ -me dijo- y antes de que preguntes, no, no sabe que estas aquí. No se lo he dicho porque tengo intención de que nos marchemos cuanto antes sin que se entere, si vienen a por nosotros no quiero meterle en problemas. Saldremos de Berlin cuanto antes.

-¿BERLIN? -exclamé-¿ estamos en Alemania? ¿Pero cuando…?

-Has estado dormida todo el rato mientras el viaje duraba -me explicó- por eso no te has dado cuenta de nada.

Berlin…estoy muy lejos de casa. Estoy en una ciudad desconocida, acompañada de un demonio que pese a que dice que ha de protegerme no puedo confiar en él. Si es un demonio es malvado y manipulador.

-¿Y a donde vamos a ir? -le pregunté.

Como respuesta Gilbert se levantó de la cama con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo veras -me dijo.

* * *

_Miért_*** ¿por qué?**

_Wiel* _**Porqué**

_Ja, aber* _**si,pero...**

* * *

**Después**** de ¿dos meses? Doy señales de vida.**

**Me disculpo mucho por no haber publicado nada pese a tener el cap casi listo. Tengo a un familiar muy cercano en el hospital desde hace tiempo ingresado y paso la mayor parte del tiempo en clases y haciendo turnos con mi madre y el resto de mi familia para poder cuidarlo a la espera de que suceda lo que ha de suceder. **

**Por ese motivo ni tenia tiempo ni muchas ganas para escribir.**

**Pero en fin, aqui os traigo otro cap y agradezco vuestra paciencia. Y espero que os guste, intentare subir cuanto antes el siguiente cap ( aunque tengo que actualizar otra fic pero bué, se me acumulan las cosas xD)**

**PD:¿Alguien sabe donde van a ir Gil y Eliza ahora? **


	5. Chapter 5

¡España! ¡Estamos en España!

No puedo creer que este maldito idiota me haya traído hasta aquí. Cuando pensaba que decía que teníamos que huir esperaba una ciudad o algo más cerca, no esto.

Gilbert se ha pasado casi todo el viaje aguantando mis quejas, que menos que decirme dónde íbamos a ir, no que lo único que ha hecho es hacer una maleta, comprar los billetes y arrastrarme al aeropuerto para meterme en el avión.

Dice que ahí tiene un colega que quizás puede echarnos una mano, claro que tampoco me puede prometer nada, dice, también dice que por intentarlo no perdemos nada y que contras más alejados estemos, mejor, y que no tengo nada que perder.

Sé que tiene razón pero una cosa no quita la otra y si no tengo otra que seguirle por todo el mundo al menos que tenga la decencia de comentarme sus planes.

El viaje se me ha hecho largo aunque creo que no han sido ni tres horas pero se me ha hecho eterno debido a que mi acompañante me ha ignorando durante todo el vuelo y se ha dedicado a jugar con una maquinita.

-¿Seguro que tu amigo es de fiar? -le debí de preguntar eso al menos ocho veces, con esa la novena.

-Que siiiii -contestaba él sin apartar la vista del juego.

-Madrid está muy lejos -observé.

-Ya ves tú -comentó él.

-Nunca he salido de mi país -le dije.

-Para todo hay una primera vez -me dijo.

-¿Me va a gustar? -le pregunté.

-No vamos a hacer turismo, Liza -me dijo- recuerda cual es el propósito de nuestro viaje.

-Ya lo sé -protesté- ¿pero qué haremos si se niega a ayudarnos?

-Dudo mucho que lo haga -me dijo- no es de esa clase de personas.

-No sabía que tuvieses amigos humanos -comenté.

Le vi sonreír ante la frase que acababa de pronunciar, como si fuese un chiste o como si él supiese algo que yo no sabía.

-No es humano…-termine dándome cuenta de ello.

-_Sehr gut_ -me dijo- ya vas aprendiendo.

-No quiero ir de demonio en demonio -le dije.

-Pues me temo que si mi asombroso yo está a cargo de cuidarte no vas a tener otra cosa que hacer que aguantar demonios -me dijo- no es como si yo pudiese ir a pedirle ayuda a un ángel.

-Pero no quiero que mis asuntos personales tenga que ver con vosotros -le dije.

-¿Mas de lo que ya están? -me preguntó- no te pongas digna solo porque eres medio ángel, anda.

-Te odio -murmuré acurrucándome en mi asiento.

-El sentimiento es más que mutuo -le oí decir.

Y esa fue nuestra última conversación en el avión un rato después aterrizamos en Madrid y sin decirme ni una sola palabra Gilbert cogió la maletita que llevaba consigo y me sacó del aeropuerto del mismo modo que me había metido en el de Berlín.

Luego cogió un taxi y dijo algo en español con un muy marcado acento alemán que casi me hace reír, me resultó bastante cómico aunque no lo entendí muy bien pero el conductor arrancó así que debió de ser la dirección del lugar donde este misterioso demonio nos estaría esperando.

-¿Le has avisado de nuestra visita? -le pregunté.

-_Nein_ -me dijo.

-Se va a enfadar -aventuré.

-Ya lo veras tu misma -me dijo.

Madrid era tan bonita, tan grande, en cierto modo más grande del lugar de donde yo venía y mucho más llena de vida. Había gente de toda clase por la calle haciendo de todo y las tiendas eran enormes, hasta los edificios lo eran.

-Bonita, ¿verdad? -me dijo- Estamos pasando por la Gran Via, tenemos que bajarla hasta la Plaza España. Toño vive por esa zona, por la calle Princesa si no recuerdo mal -añadió.

-Suena como que no sabes muy bien si vive ahí -comenté.

-Quizás este de vacaciones -admitió- entonces le gusta estar por el sur de España.

-¿Ves como deberías de haber llamado? -le pregunté- ¡No sabemos si esta!

\- No seas pesada -me dijo- estará y si no está pues iremos a buscarle.

De nuevo dio por zanjada nuestra conversación, empezaba a darme cuenta de que le gustaba muchísimo tener la última palabra, tanto como alabarse a sí mismo.

Menudo borde.

La casa del amigo de Gilbert estaba en otra calle concurrida, parecía que era el ático de un edificio antiguo pero de aspecto muy sólido, no había lugares así donde yo me había criado. Me sorprendió ver que mi acompañante abría la puerta con una llave bastante vieja y pasaba de llamar al timbre.

-No sabía que tuvieses llaves -comenté mientras subíamos en el ascensor.

-Se las quite a Toño la última vez que nos vimos- me contestó- _kesesesese, _seguro que aun las está buscando.

Saber que había hecho eso me puso de mal humor, ¿qué podía esperar de alguien que robaba a su mejor amigo? Daba igual que fuese un demonio, hasta ellos sabrían lo que es la amistad y lo que hay que no hay que hacer a un amigo.

En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron salí a toda prisa hacia la única puerta que había y llame al timbre tantas veces que hubiese sido probable que lo hubiese terminado fundiendo de no haberme cogido Gilbert de la mano.

-Ya vale -me dijo- con el ruido que acabas de hacer seguro que lo has despertado de su siesta.

Apenas decir eso alguien abrió la puerta.

Nos recibió un chico de más o menos la edad de Gilbert y quizás un poco más alto, con el pelo castaño revuelto por haber estado durmiendo unas horas, su piel estaba morena, como si hubiese pasado muchas horas trabajando bajo el sil y los ojos verde oliva, unos ojos que pese a acabar de despertarse brillaban con una calidez que me hacía creer que para ser un demonio podía estar ante una buena persona.

Gilbert me aparta a un lado y se lanza sobre el chico, Toño, de una forma tan efusiva que parece del todo imposible que no terminen en el suelo.

-Toñoooooooooooo -le oigo gritar con su acento.

Menos mal que el chico lo coge con fuerza que si no…

-_Hola, Gil _-le oigo decir en español.

Una vez logra quitarse al pesado de Gilbert de encima es capaz de darse cuenta de mi presencia y me dedica una sonrisa tan sincera y amable que de nuevo me hace preguntarme si de verdad es un demonio y no un ángel.

-Ah sí -dice Gilbert- Toño, te presento a Eliza. Liza, este es Toño, ya te he hablado de él.

-¡Vaya! -exclama- No sabía que tuvieses novia, Gil, es muy guapa.

En cuanto termina de decir la frase noto como mis mejillas se encienden pero no es por vergüenza, es por furia, ¿Cómo va a ser semejante ser mi novio? Estaría completamente loca.

Gilbert tarda más que yo en reaccionar, lo cual es extraño ya que de pro si parece que él vaya un paso por delante de mí.

-Es humana -le dice como si eso explicase que no soy su pareja.

-Bueno hubo aquella vez…-observa el español.

-No es mi novia -le vuelve a aclarar Gilbert-es…mi misión Toño y he venido a ver si podías ayudarme.

Y el rostro que antes me ha parecido tan amable y encantador se contrae en una mueca de desagrado y termina por ponerse mortalmente serio.

-Entonces será mejor que paséis y me expliques de que va todo este asunto -nos dice metiéndose en el piso.

Gilbert entra sin pararse a mirar si estoy bien por el empujón que antes me ha dedicado o algo similar.

Suspiro, entro en el piso y cierro la puerta.

No puede salir nada bueno de ir pidiendo ayuda a los demonios.

* * *

**Después de otra larga ausencia vuelvo con otro cap de este fanfic.**

**Como el asunto familiar que comentaba en el otro capitulo ha acabado y tras tomarme lo que seria unos meses de luto. volverá ya a no tardare tanto en subir, o eso espero, quizás me tome mi tiempo porque ando buscando empleo y tengo otros fanfics y retos que actualizar pero no voy a tardar ya tantos meses.**

**Me he inventado totalmente donde vive Toño ( que no se note que yo Madrid lo he pisado poco pls xD) y lo de que tiene una casa de verano en Andalucia pero se me hace que es probable que sea algo que él tenga, idk xDDD**

**¿Aparecerán Francis y Lovino? Quien sabe, se aceptan apuestas (?)**

**En fin, espero que os guste el cap.**


	6. Chapter 6

-Así que eres la hija de un ángel.

Era la cuarta vez en menos de una hora que Antonio decía eso, lo decía con tal fascinación que parecía como si le costase creer que eso fuese posible y no sabía si ofenderme o dejarlo pasaba porque a mi aun me costaba aceptar lo que mi padre había sido.

-Dicen que si lo dices tres veces delante de un espejo a las doce de la noche con una vela en la mano viene el arcángel Miguel y te pega una colleja -lo pinchó Gilbert.

La mirada que le lanzó Antonio a Gilbert fue lo suficientemente seria como para no poder evitar reírme, parecía extraño que alguien con esa cara de no haber hecho daño a nadie fuese un demonio.

-_Kesesese_, ¡pero si la señorita remilgada sabe reírse! -exclamó de nuevo el albino.

-Cállate, idiota -le espeté notando como las mejillas me ardían.

Gilbert soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que casi se cae del sillón donde se había aposentado nada más entrar, Toño estaba sentado en una silla en medio de ambos intentado escuchar todo lo que tuviésemos que decir como buen anfitrión, sonreía sin parar, como si no supiese hacer otra cosa, puede que hasta estuviese disfrutando con todo.

-Déjala, Gil -dijo al fin- estas avergonzando a la chica. Discúlpalo, Liza, Gilbert a veces es un poco…pesado.

-No es mi culpa si ella no tiene un sentido del humor tan asombroso como yo -replicó él.

-No estamos aquí para alabar tu enorme ego -le recordé.

-Liza, tiene razón -le dijo Antonio.

-_Ja_ -afirmó Gilbert- pero ya le hemos contado todo lo que sabemos pero el muy idiota sigue procesando que seas hija de un ángel.

-¿Tiene algo en contra de ello? -le pregunté.

-No -me contestó el de ojos verdes- pero no es común, seguro que Gil te lo ha comentado.

-Pero no eres tan especial -se apresuró a decir Gilbert- los mestizos no heredan nada, no tienes habilidades especiales ni nada por el estilo, no eres tan asombrosa como yo.

No me habría molestado el comentario de no ser por eso ultimo, Gilbert siempre tenía que ser el mejor de todos y empezaba a molestarme, no es como si no supiese ya que no poderes especiales, no todo era como pintaban los comics y esas cosas.

-Los medios ángeles no compensan, ni los medio demonios -añadió Toño- lo dice la ley.

-¿Qué ley? -le pregunté.

-Claro, tu padre nunca te habló de ellas -comentó él- bueno, puedo resumírtelas. Hay tres, la primera dice que cuando un demonio muere en combate, otro nace, lo mismo se aplica para los ángeles.

-Mi padre no murió en combate -le dije- ¿pudo haber nacido otro ángel?

-Si -afirmó él- si murió bajo una espada demoniaca, eso servirá.

-Eso no es un combate leal -repliqué- ¡ a mi padre lo mataron injustamente y sin dejarle pelear!

-¿Estabas ahí para poder asegurarlo? -me preguntó Gilbert.

-Estoy segura que fue atacado por la espalda -les dije- por un demonio cobarde que no le dio una muerte digna.

-Agradece que tu padre ha muerto de ese modo, Liza -me dijo Toño- consuélate sabiendo que hay otro ángel en el mundo ocupando su lugar.

-Yo quiero a mi padre -protesté.

-Y mi asombroso yo quiere una estatua de oro y una multitud adorándome como su nuevo y asombroso señor -replicó el albino.

-La segunda ley dice que debe de existir el mismo número de ángeles que de demonios -continuó Toño para suavizar el ambiente.

-Lo que es una tontería -comentó Gilbet.

-Porque nunca acabaría la guerra, ¿no? -les pregunté.

-_Ja_, algo así -afirmó él.

Aunque lo dijo en un extraño tono, como si, de nuevo, hubiese algo que se escapase a mi comprensión, observé a Toño y vi que había una especie de brillo apenado en sus ojos, de algún modo había algo que no me estaban contando.

-¿Y la tercera ley? -les pregunté.

-Cualquier elemento ajeno a la creación romperá el equilibrio del mundo -me explicó Gilbert.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir? -volví a preguntar-¿Qué es ajeno a la creación?

-No lo sé -admitió Toño- somos viejos pero estas leyes llevan existiendo desde hace muchos años, millones, Liza, desde el inicio de los tiempos y no queda mucha gente que recuerde cuando se anunciaron.

Antonio se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la ventana, como si quisiese mirar lo que sucedía fuera de su casa.

-Bien -murmuró- ¿tenemos alguna pista?

-Liza cree que todo esto es una conspiración racista -le contesta su amigo.

-¿Por el libro de Enoc? -me pregunta- Bueno, es una posibilidad, se han hecho guerras en este mundo por menos.

-¿De verdad crees en esa teoría? -le pregunta Gilbert.

-¿Tienes tu otra? -le pregunta él- Porque tú no sabes nada, Gil.

-Mi asombroso yo sabe mucha cosas -replica el otro ligeramente ofendido.

-Pero si no sabes quién es tu jefe -le recordé-ni el motivo por el que he de seguir viva.

\- Puede que tu padre supiese algo -observó Gilbert- puede que crean que tu padre te contó algo que no debas de saber, quien sabe.

-Mi teoría sigue siendo mejor -le dije.

-Podemos empezar por investigar la teoría de Liza -nos dice Toño- es mejor que nada, podemos buscar si existen ángeles o demonios que vayan matando a mestizos.

-No creo que un ángel matase a un humano, su cometido es protegernos -observé.

-_Kesesesesese_ -se burló Gilbert- no seas ingenua, no todo el mundo os adora, ¿sabes? Los ángeles tiene como deber proteger la vida de este mundo, al igual que nosotros el destruirla, y muchos no están contentos con vosotros porque os estáis cargando el planeta.

-Oh venga, ¿y todo eso mi culpa? -le espeté algo furiosa.

-No -niega Toño- en realidad no es culpa tuya pero quizás a alguien no le haya gustado ver como un ángel ha tenido una mestiza con una humana y si odia a los humanos…

-Es retorcido -comentó Gilbert.

-Es la única que tenemos -le dijo su amigo- es un inicio.

Me gustaba Antonio, no era destructivo como Gilbert, ni se metía conmigo por no saber nada, al contrario, ejercía un efecto pacificador en el ambiente e intentaba no ofenderme y contestar a mis preguntas sin burlase de mi ignorancia en la materia, lo que era de agradecer.

La verdad es que no parecía un demonio, es decir, son malos y él no parece malo, es bastante agradable para ser quien es, probablemente, si no me hubiesen dicho que lo es, no lo hubiese pensado nunca, de hecho, aun me cuesta creerlo.

Me siento mal, aunque sea del bando de los malos me está ayudando y si de verdad estoy tan en peligro como el exagerado de Gilbert dice, entonces él también lo está, se está metiendo en serios problemas por ayudarnos.

-Necesitamos la ayuda de un ángel -le oigo decir a Gilbert.

-Yo conozco a uno pero…-murmura Toño- no quiero meterle en problemas, no a él porque entonces…

-Tenemos que intentarlo -comentó él.

-De todos modos, Lovino es tan…Lovino puede que diga que no -observó el español.

-Explícale la asombrosa situación en la que estamos -le dijo Gilbert- puede que lo entienda.

Toño se apartó de la ventana, suspiró y se encaminó hacia uno de los cuartos del piso, portando su móvil en la mano.

-No prometo nada, Gil -nos dijo.

* * *

**Muy buenas ~**

**He vuelto (?) Con otro cap de esta fic, despues de terminar un par de retos que tenia y un par de oneshots pendientes que tenia por acabar ( y los que me quedan, tengo mas oneshots abiertos que horas tiene el día xD).**

**Sobre este cap puede sonar extraño que Lovino sea el angel y Toño el demonio, pero la gracia es esa, nadie se espera que lo sean (?)**

**Bueno, el final me ha dado muchos problemas, no sabia si cortarlo antes, despues, escribir otra cosa o seguir, he optado por esto e introducir a los ángeles ( de charlie, vale no) en el siguiente episodio y asi no enrollarme tanto, que bastante lo hago ya xD.**

**Nada mas, espero que os guste el cap ~**


	7. Chapter 7

Tras un par de horas Toño nos confirmó que había logrado convencer a su amigo, el ángel Lovino de venir a visitarle con urgencia, según nos explicó le había dicho que había un asunto que quería tratar con él y no podía esperar.

-Sin embargo -nos comentó- no le he dicho nada sobre Gil. Lovino odia a los alemanes y aunque sea un demonio…bueno, de hecho, odia al hermano de Gil.

-Para empezar soy prusiano -aclaró Gilbert- y mi asombroso yo es adorado por todos, así que es imposible que me odie.

-No me comentaste que tenías un hermano -le reproché.

-¿Ves como eres tonta? -me espetó- Te lo dije, te dije que cuando despertaste estabas en casa de mi hermano.

-¡No me lo…! Espera, dijiste algo en alemán, ¿era eso? -le pregunté.

-No es culpa mía que no me entiendas -replicó.

\- Como sea, eso no importa ahora -intervino Toño antes de que empezase la pelea.

-¿Cuándo va a venir tu amigo? -le pregunté.

-Mañana a primera hora lo tendremos aquí -me dijo- así que vais a tener que quedaros a pasar la noche, ya es tarde así que...

-No importa -comentó Gil- de todos modos la única que va a dormir es Liza.

-¿Vosotros no dormís? -les pregunté.

-_Nein -_me contestó Gilbert.

-Los demonios no dormimos, ni tampoco los ángeles -me explicó Toño.

-¡Pero yo he visto a mi padre! -protesté- a veces se echaba alguna que otra siesta cuando estaba cansando.

-Tú lo has dicho, estaba cansado -murmuró el español mirando de soslayo al otro demonio.

Y de nuevo aquella extraña sensación de que había algo que me estaba perdiendo y por la mirada que ambos se dedicaron y el hecho de que Toño perdiese su sonrisa me indicaba que era un asunto muy grave. Una parte de mi quería insistir y exigirles que me contasen que sucedía pero q su vez no quería hacerlo porque parecía un tema muy doloroso.

Así que opte por cambiar de tema.

-¿Y qué hacéis entonces por las noches? -les pregunté.

-Salir de fiesta -me respondió Gilbert-aunque esta noche mi asombroso yo no podría correrse una juerga digna de mi debido a que me tengo que quedar a hacer de niñera.

-¡Oye yo no te pido que te quedes aquí! -le espeté- Estaría mucho mejor sin ti, así que no te cortes, no me apetece dormir con un demonio mirándome toda la noche.

-Lo que tú digas -dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esto… ¿Gil? No estoy yo muy seguro de que dejar a Liza sola en casa por la noche sea la mejor de las ideas que puedas tener -le dijo Toño.

-Pero si ella quiere estar sola -protestó él-además estas tú.

-Sí y no tengo ningún problema en quedarme con ella- afirmó- pero si sucede algo, si por un casual alguien aparece y me mata y le sucede algo a Liza, la culpa será toda tuya porque es a ti a quien han encargado protegerla.

Gilbert resopló, se le veía bastante molesto y por un instante esperé que empezase a protestar en alemán o decir alguna de sus tonterías, pero terminó sentándose en el sofá cruzándose de brazos como si estuviese padeciendo una de esas rabietas típicas de los niños pequeños.

-Tienes razón -dijo al fin- porque con la mala suerte de esta seguro que pasa algo.

-¿Cómo que "esta"? -replique.

-Cállate -me espetó- y búscate algo de cenar.

-¿No sabes cocinar? -le pregunté.

-¿Para que querría mi asombroso yo cocinar si no necesito comer? -me respondió.

-A saber cuántos años tienes y seguro que no sabes ni freír un huevo -me burlé.

Como respuesta, Gilbert me lanzó un cojín que me dio en toda la cara.

-¡Ay, joder! -protesté- ¿Eres idiota? Podrías haberme hecho daño.

-A la próxima te tirare por la ventana -me dijo- así me ahorro toda esta movida.

-Más ganas tengo yo de que todo esto acabe de una vez y dejar de ver tu estúpida cara y escuchar tu voz -le dije- ¡me irritas!

-Va, va -dijo Toño metiéndose en medio de la trifulca- no hace falta pelear, recordad que sois compañeros de… ¿viaje? Como sea, Gil deja de ser así con Liza, ella no tiene la culpa de nada y Liza, Gilbert es así de destructivo así que no caigas en sus redes, solo busca provocarte. Ahora, disculparos el uno con el otro.

¿He dicho ya lo mucho que me gusta Toño? Para ser un demonio es bastante amable, sigo sin creer aun que lo sea y mas que sea amigo del imbécil que me ha tocado por protector, supongo que al igual que hay diferentes clases de personas también los demonios pueden ser diferentes de carácter.

-¡No pienso disculparme ante la señorita remilgada! -exclamó Gil.

-Gil, ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió hará un par de décadas en Lisboa? -le preguntó Toño- Ya sabes, esa pelea contra ese ángel que hubiese acabado tan mal para ti de no haber estado yo casualmente visitando a mi hermano y hubiese intervenido salvándote la vida.

-Nunca voy a dejar de olvidarla si me la recuerdas cada dos por tres -refunfuñó el albino.

-Recuerda que me debes una muy gorda -le dijo él.

-Que sí, que si -replicó Gilbert incorporándose en el sofá y mirándome- Mi asombroso yo siente mucho ser tan capullo contigo, Liza pero no es como si pudieses esperar mucho mas de un demonio al que han obligado a aguantarte.

-¡Gilbert! -le regañó su amigo.

-No sé si aceptarlas o mandarte a la mierda, imbécil -le dije-pero para evitarle más dolores de cabeza a tu amigo, quien es un santo por tener que aguantarte, las aceptaré y también me disculpo, no es que tenga algo por lo que hacerlo, pero lo hago.

-Supongo que no puedo aspirar a algo mejor -suspiró el español- ¿pero habéis visto que no os habéis muerto por ser amables, un poco al menos, el uno con el otro?

Dicho esto, el chico volvió a levantarse a coger el teléfono.

-Lo siento, Liza -me dijo- pero no tengo nada de comida en la nevera así que te pediré una pizza, ¿vale?

-No importa -le dije- eso me vale así que no te preocupes.

-Gracias por entenderlo -me dijo con una sonrisa.

Más tarde, en mi cama, o sea, en la cama que debía de ser la de Toño pero que nunca habría usado reflexione sobre esa sonrisa, aunque me pareció amable y encantadora y me hizo sentirme bien una parte de mi sabía que no era una sonrisa del todo fiable, no debía de confiar del todo en él, ni en Gilbert por mucho que no me quedase otra, ambos eran demonios, no importaba que durante unos días fuesen amables conmigo porque habían vivido tantos años que un pequeño porcentaje de bondad no era comparable al mal que habrían hecho al mundo.

Debía de aprender a valerme por mi misma en este mundo de ángeles y demonios y quien sabe que más cosas, debía de aprender a defenderme cuanto antes porque no quería depender durante mucho más tiempo de Gilbert ni de ese señor suyo que estaba tan interesado en mí, no quería estar más en deuda con ellos.

Mañana con suerte tendría nuevas respuesta…

* * *

Me despertó el ruido de una puerta abriéndose con fuerza y cerrándose del mismo modo, por un instante no recordaba donde estaba ni que hacia ahí, por un segundo volví a creer que todo había sido una pesadilla.

Pero como cada vez que despertaba la realidad me golpeaba la cara, sin embargo, esta vez no tuve tiempo de deprimirme, el ruido y la multitud de voces masculinas que escuchaba tras la puerta me pusieron en alerta.

¿Había llegado ya el amigo de Toño?

No había tiempo que perder, tal cual iba vestida con el pijama salí al comedor, para encontrar con Gilbert y Antonio y un malhumorado muchacho de cabello castaño que señala a mi protector mientras le gritaba cosas al otro en italiano.

-_Bastardo, vaffanculo_, ¿para esto me llamas? ¿Para restregarme al borracho este por toda la cara?

Gilbert parecía tomárselo con calma, como si estuviese mas que acostumbrado a que le llamasen eso, por su parte, Toño parecía un poco apurado, intentado calmar a nuestro visitante.

-Lovi -le dijo- te he llamado para que me hagas un pequeño favor.

-_Fottiti. -_replicó él_._

-Eh…¿hola? -les dije- ¿qué es todo este ruido?

Los tres se giraron al oírme, dos de ellos parecieron realmente aliviados por verme, Toño mas que Gilbert la verdad, el otro, se me quedó mirando como quien mira a un fantasma.

-¿Una humana? -le preguntó a Antonio.

-Por esto te he llamado, Lovino -le contestó el otro- necesito, o más bien, esta chica humana necesita que la ayudes, su padre era un ángel y ha sido asesinado.

-¿Y a mi qué? -me preguntó- Muchos de los míos mueren todos los días.

-Creo que tiene que ver con Enoc -le dije.

Eso pareció captar su atención ya que relajo su expresión y suspiro.

-_Va bene_ -me dijo- dime qué quieres saber.

* * *

**He vuelto y en forma de episodio de relleno, soso y aburrido pero no sé me ocurría que mas hacer (?)**

**Pero aqui estamos, Romano ha entrado en escena, he de decir que me gusta Romano pero no me gusta escribirle siempre he tenido un miedo terrible a no hacerlo del todo bien, asi que si en este episodio y el siguiente la cago mucho con ellos no me peguéis, intentare que sea lo mejor posible ;;**

**Y nada mas, espero que os guste!**


End file.
